camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Exa IIa
Exa IIa is a 35mm film SLR camera made by Ihagee Kamerawerk Steenbergen & Co, Dresden, former East Germany and produced between 1963-64 with quantity 46.500 units. It is in long lasting Exa SLR series of Ihagee. Exa II line are fixed finder cameras and introduced earlier than Exa I, in 1959, and manufactured concurrently with first Exa, and then Exa I models until 1963, to be replaced with Exa IIa and later, IIb. The prism is permanently fixed with a plain groundglass, and the camera has a regular focal-plane shutter running vertically. The wind lever is not as smooth as that of Exa Ia, probably because of a different shutter mechanism. The body shape, size, and weight are similar to those of the Exa I line, and the feel and finish somewhat better. There are two versions of Exa IIa according to Andrzej Wrotniak Version 6.1 *Produced in 1963 *A&R 1.11, Hummel 064 *Serials 140000-155000, produced units: 15.000 *Rounded body shape (like Exa I). *Rewind crank (not knob). *No hinged backcover. *No strap eyelets. *Shutter lock button on the back Version 6.2 (the camera in the photos) *A&R 2, Hummel 067 *Produced between 1963-64 *Serials 160000-190000, produced units: 32900 *Main differences than version 6.1 are added strap eyelets and shutter lock button replaced with a lever Exa IIa 03.JPG Exa IIa 02.JPG|images by Süleyman Demir Specifications of version 6.2 *Engraving on the prism: Ihagee Dresden *Lens release: lever on the lens flange *Focusing: simple matte glass screen, ring and scale on the lens *Shutter: Focal plane cloth vertical shutter; speeds: in geometric progression 1/2-1/250; Setting: dial on the left of the top plate *Shutter lock lever: on the back of the top plate *Shutter release: on front of the camera, w/ cable release socket *Cocking lever: also winds the film, short stroke, on the right of the top plate *Frame counter: decreasing type, manual reset, on the winding knob *Viewfinder: eye level SLR pentaprism, fixed *Mirror: not instant return *Re-wind lever: folding crank, on the left of the top-plate *Re-wind release: beside the winding lever *Flash PC socket: on front of the camera, bulb and electronic flash markings near the speeds dial *Memory dial: a collar beneath the winding knob *Back cover: removable with bottom plate, opens by a thumbnail knob on the bottom plate *Special removable take-up spool *Tripod socket: ¼" *Strap lugs *Body: metal; Weight: 838g (with lens) *'Lens:' standard lens is Carl Zeiss Jena Tessar 50mm f/2.8, 4 elements *Fully automatic type, no internal aperture coupling, diaphragm always in open position, pressing the plunger on the lens closes the aperture to the pre-set f number then the shutter releases, *Exakta bayonet mount, filter thread 49mm *Aperture: f/2.8 - f/22; setting: ring and scale on the lens *Focus range: 0.50 - 15m +inf Exa IIa 05.JPG Exa IIa 07.JPG Exa IIa 08.JPG Exa IIa 09.JPG|images by Süleyman Demir Links *in Wrotniak.net by Andrzej Wrotniak *in Exataphile by Captain Jack *in Exacta.org by Maurizio Frizziero *in Photo.net * Exa IIA on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand Category:Ihagee Category:E Category:SLR Category:35mm film